


Mask

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Mask

_You pushed by as many people as you could, slipping around large ball gowns and feathered masks while your eyes searched the never-ending ballroom for him._

_A man dressed in all gold caught you in his arms and began dancing you across the room, a smile on his lips. Looking through his lion mask at his eyes you knew right away he was not the one you were searching for._

_As if realizing you knew he wasn’t the one you were seeking, he spun you away from him and into the arms of a woman in red. She laughed, her bright lips wide as she patted your shoulder and passed you along to her partner._

_Shaking him off, you stepped away from the dance floor. When you looked out across the space your eyes locked with a man who was standing alone some distance from you. Tall and dressed in black, you knew right away he was the one._

_You were pushing past the men and women grabbing at you, trying to tug you into their embrace. With each step you took forward he seemed further away and in desperation you finally opened your mouth to call out…._

* * *

 

Sitting up in bed you looked around the room. Sweat was trickling down your spine and you had trouble catching your breath as you verified you were alone in the stuffy motel room.

Flopping back down on the sheets, you brought your hand up to rub your eyes. The same dream again. An almost Labyrinth like masquerade ball and the mysterious man in black that you needed but couldn’t get to.

This was the fourth night in the last week you had dreamt the same thing. Some details changed in each dream, the man in gold was sometimes in blue, but everything else remained the same.

Reaching over to flip the bedside lamp on, you picked your phone up to scroll through your messages. There was a text from Sam letting you know they would meet you in the morning and a text from Dean asking you to order double bacon for breakfast if you made it to the diner before them.

Putting the phone down, you climbed out of bed and bumped the air conditioner up before heading to the shower. You knew you wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep until you cooled off.

Standing under the lukewarm water, you placed your hands against the wall and closed your eyes. The shower was the one place you let your emotions get the best of you. The one place you could safely cry without anyone seeing your weakness. It was the one place you could take your mask off and allow yourself to go from self-assured hunter to lonely woman.

When the water turned ice cold you wiped your face off and stepped out, drying off and pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Walking back to the main room you jumped when you saw someone sitting in the chair beside the bed. “You scared me.”

“I heard you in the shower so I thought I would wait here,” Cain said, his rich voice filling the room.

You sat down on the side of the bed closest to him. “Did Dean tell you what was going on?”

Cain nodded, his hands resting against the arms of the chair. “He said to meet everyone here but he didn’t give me a time. I planned on waiting in the diner but the woman there….she was very bold with her intentions. I decided to see if I could wait with you instead. I can stay out in your car if you are going to be sleeping.”

You chuckled at the image of some waitress hitting on Cain, not realizing he was the Father of Murder. “You can stay here, you don’t have to wait in the car. I was going to try and sleep a bit longer but feel free to turn the TV on or borrow one of my books,” you said, sliding into the bed and pulling the sheets up to your chin.

Fifteen minutes passed while you watched Cain flip through your book on Greek Mythology. You could tell he wasn’t really reading the pages and you wondered, not for the first time, what had the demon so vexed these days. “Cain?”

His fingers stilled as he looked up at you. “I thought you had fallen asleep.”

You shrugged. “I had a dream earlier that set me on edge, sleep is hard to find. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course,” he replied, setting the book down.

“You’ve been alone for a long time and I was wondering if it ever gets easier?”

“Gets easier?”

“Yeah, you know. Does it ever stop feeling….lonely?”

“For a while it did,” he said softly, scooting to the edge of the chair and resting his hands on his knees. “For centuries it never bothered me. I lived alone after I lost my wife and I was fine. I found my happiness in books, nature, and good food.”

You waited in the silence for him to continue but he didn’t. “You said for a while it did. Did something change?”

Cain sighed, his voice barely a murmur now. “I met someone who changed everything. I’m very much aware of how lonely I am now.”

Realizing it must be a sensitive subject you rolled over on your back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, I’ve learned to wear a mask of sorts and it clearly serves its purpose.” The room fell silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Tell me about your dream? The one that has you on edge.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream really, it’s just strange. I’m at a masquerade and I’m looking for someone but others keep trying to prevent me from finding him. When I do finally see him I can’t get to him before I wake up.”

“That doesn’t sound unpleasant,” Cain mused.

“It’s not really…” you trailed off, not sure how or if you even wanted to explain the loneliness the dream created in your waking hours.

You heard Cain shifting in his seat and then his warm hand slid into yours, gently squeezing before he picked his book up with the other hand.

Clutching his hand, you found yourself slipping off to sleep with a small smile on your face.

When your soft snores filled the room Cain sat the book down and brushed the hair off your forehead. “You dream of me Y/N and someday when I’m no longer afraid of hurting you I’ll take this mask of indifference I wear off and tell you.”

 


End file.
